


Protocol Nanny Clone

by zoostitcher89



Series: Caretaker!Clones [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, caretaker!clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoostitcher89/pseuds/zoostitcher89
Summary: So, the clones are programmed to take care of their Jedi. The problem? The Jedi are pretty much trained to do the opposite. Like. So bad at self-care it's not even funny. So, the clones start coloring outside the lines of their programming. Yoda gets whatever dirt tea his little troll heart desires. Aayla gets foot massages when things get too stressful. But some Jedi can't take a hint. This can lead to totally benign rebellions in rank like the time Ponds made sure Mace's door "malfunctioned" after he'd been awake for seventy-four straight hours. Ahem. But some Jedi. Some. Kriffing. Jedi. Need a little more proactive approach. Enter Obi-Wan and Anakin. They continuously drive their clone soldiers to distraction. Running themselves ragged, refusing treatment for injuries, pulling ridiculous stunts in the field! And the clones, well, they're running out of ideas. One clandestine meeting and a few discrete holonet searches later, they come up with a plan.





	1. Anakin

Anakin’s head snapped around from where he was dictating his mission report to Rex when a yelp comes from behind the door Obi-Wan had disappeared with Kix half an hour before. A yelp Anakin hadn’t heard since the last time he’d managed to duck under Obi-Wan’s guard during ‘saber practice and singed his arm. Pained, startled, and a little outraged in nature, at the time it had resulted in a fearsome scowl, followed by a sigh. Now it’s followed by a completely aghast shout, “Kix!”

Anakin starts to take a step towards the private room in Medbay, when a hand on his arm stops him.

“Give them a moment, General. I don’t think General Kenobi would appreciate you walking in right now,” Rex said, smirk on his face. Confused, Anakin turns back to his Captain and raises an eyebrow. Three more yelps emerge from behind the door, each following a muffled thwack that Anakin can hear now that he’s paying attention. The six clone troopers in the main bay appear to be nodding along and radiating smug satisfaction in the Force while helping their brothers patch each other up from the latest scrape with the Separatists.

“Uh, did Obi-Wan need a bone set or something? I thought his shoulder was only mildly sprained after that business with Grievous?” Anakin asked, dubious. Rex shook his head.

“No, General. General Kenobi is learning about the new protocol beta test,” Rex stated, just as Obi-Wan burst through the door, arm in a sling. His face was thunderous, yanking his pants back on. Which was odd, since he’d not had any injuries below the waist. Maybe Kix was doing a full body check-up? He’d threatened on more than one occasion to start making the Jedi strip down entirely after every mission to check for injuries if they didn’t get better about reporting to Medbay when hurt. Which Anakin had taken seriously, knowing Kix was a perfectly willing to enlist a few brothers to help him if necessary. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had a slightly less manic medic in Helix. Perhaps he’d run afoul of Anakin’s medic? Through the open door, Anakin saw Kix putting something that appeared to be made from the same white plastoid as the clone armor away in a cabinet, whistling contentedly.

Obi-Wan stormed past Anakin and Rex without a word. His gait seemed a little off to Anakin, but again, no injuries below the waist had been reported. Anakin looked back at Rex, eyebrow arching even higher as Obi-Wan left, the Force echoing annoyance and embarrassment.

“Uh, this protocol, what is it?” Anakin asked, unsure. Rex continued to smirk.

“Protocol Nanny Clone,” he replied.

“Protocol… what now?”

“Nanny clone. As I said, it’s still in beta testing. But if it works as well as Cody thinks it will, things should be running a lot more smoothly around here,” Rex stated, tucking his datapad under his arm and pulling out his comm unit, typing quickly.

Anakin blinked, “Uh, Cody is involved in this?”

“Oh, yeah, his idea. You know Cody, always researching better operating protocols. How did General Kenobi seem just now? I need to report initial reaction to Cody. He’s collecting the data for best possible results,” Rex asked, looking up from his comm.

“Results? Rex, what?” Anakin asked, more confused than ever. Rex sighed, pulling his datapad back out and pulling up a file Anakin didn’t recognize.

“Protocol Nanny Clone is a meant to curb certain… less than desirable behaviors in the 212th and 501st. Like a failure to report injuries, recklessness in the field, failure to eat or sleep. Things that General Kenobi in particular is prone to doing. Though you seem to have picked up a few of his bad habits, General Skywalker, so the protocol will be in place for you as well.”

“Curb… how?” Anakin asked, suspicious now.

“Perhaps we should move this discussion to somewhere more private, sir?” Rex replied, not really phrasing it as a question, “Your office is nearby.”

Anakin agreed, arms crossed over his chest. Rex led the way down the hall of the Resolute, his posture military perfect. They entered Anakin’s office and Rex stood at ease near his desk till the door closed behind Anakin.

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order, sir? Your behavior was reported as less than ideal as well, though not as severe as General Kenobi’s. While General Kenobi ran ahead of his troops to engage Grievous on his own, you failed to eat on four separate occasions while on planet this week,” Rex said, raising an eyebrow at Anakin, arms crossed sternly. Anakin had a flashback to his mother looking at him like that, right before she’d applied a spoon to his backside. Suddenly several things clicked into place in his mind.

“Oh, Force, Kix spanked Obi-Wan, didn’t he?” Anakin groaned, hand going to his face, which flushed with second-hand embarrassment. Rex once again looked smug.

“More accurately, Kix paddled him. Only four swats, but then General Kenobi was injured. He’ll probably get the rest of his swats when his shoulder feels better.”

“More? Good luck with that, you’ll never get him to agree,” Anakin stated firmly. And he was sure about that. Obi-Wan would never allow such a breach of his dignity unless taken by complete surprise.

“We’ll see, General. Now, if you would lower your leggings and bend over the desk?” Rex asked without really asking. Anakin found himself wanting to shuffle his feet like a youngling. Without quite knowing why, he was inclined to obey Rex. Which was ridiculous, he was a Knight of the Jedi Order, not misbehaving youth. But Rex was watching him, brow sternly arched, and he found himself shuffling a little closer as Rex pulled his gloves off and set them aside.

“Um, I’m sure that unnecessary, Captain. After all, I didn’t go rushing after Grievous. That was Obi-Wan. And I’m hardly a youngling-“ Anakin cut himself off, realizing he was babbling.

“Not a youngling, no, General. But you worried your troops by skipping meals. How can you expect to fight at full strength if your skipping meals right and left? Self-care is as important to successful campaigns as a good planning or communications. And I intend to ensure that I’ve _communicated_ how important your health is to your troops,” Rex scolded, approaching and grabbing Anakin by the arm. And Anakin didn’t resist being bent over his own desk, guilt swamping him. Suddenly several incidents on the campaign came back to him. Fives in particular had tried to get him to eat at mealtimes, but there always seemed to be something more important to do, some supplies to get where they needed to go, some urgent communication coming through, “Leggings down, General.”

Shuffling under the hand Rex had on his lower back, Anakin reached for the ties to his leggings, ears flushed red, but then paused, as question he’d always asked his mom flashing through his head and pouring out his mouth before he could bite it back, “How many?”

Anakin cringed, was that his voice? Soft, not remotely like the commanding Jedi general of the field, asking how many times his Captain intended to smack his backside like a youngling. How embarrassing! But Rex apparently didn’t think so.

“Twelve swats with my hand for every missed meal,” Rex’s voice was stern, but the hand on his back patted him reassuringly. Anakin exhaled slowly, considering if he really wanted to fight his Captain, who was so genuinely concerned for him, over a few smacks on the rear. Granted, it was embarrassing, but he could feel in the Force that it wasn’t meant to humiliate. Just express how worried his troops had been for their Jedi. Anakin lowered his leggings and braced himself.

Rex paused, then said softly, warmly, “Thank you, General.”

As brightly as his ears were burning in the moment, Anakin managed to muster some sincerity in return, “You’re welcome, Rex. Not… not too hard okay?” Anakin asked, cringing again.

“Of course not, General. This is meant to be a reminder to take better care of yourself. Now, if you genuinely endanger your life, I’ll have no problem borrowing Kix’s paddle and giving you a throbbing reminder to behave yourself. But this? This is just going to sting a fair bit. If you hadn’t skipped so many meals, I’d say it would even be easy to take. But you did miss four meals,” Rex said ruefully.

Anakin cringed, shuffled, and huffed before confessing, “Five.”

“Excuse me?” Rex asked, surprised.

“If we’re going to do this, I should be honest. Five meals. I gave my rations to Ahsoka once after I took them. She was still hungry; I think she’s going through a growth spurt!” Anakin rushed to explain. Rex seemed to consider that, tapping his fingers in the small of his back. A breeze wafted across his exposed thighs. Did he really just give his Captain a reason to make this ordeal last even longer?

“Hmm. Well, I suppose you had a good reason for that. In the future, I expect you to ask for more rations for yourself. The troops need to know what our little Commander needs, too, and you need to eat as well. We’ll stay at forty-eight swats, partly because you were honest. Which I appreciate, General. I know this can’t be easy. I’m proud of you,” Rex said, flipping his tunics up out of the way. He placed his calloused right hand on Anakin’s underwear covered rear, patting it as though in preparation. Then he drew back his arm to about shoulder height and dropped it.

Rex had been right. It wasn’t hard to take those first few swats. While the sting was certainly shocking, attention grabbing, it was by no means torture. Anakin breathed carefully in through his nose and out through his mouth, not looking over his shoulder at what was happening behind him. After the first dozen, Rex paused.  
“General? How are you doing?” he asked, gently rubbing the small of his back. Anakin considered his stinging rear end before answering.

“I’m okay, Rex. Not enjoying this, but okay,” he replied. Rex hummed thoughtfully.

“I didn’t just mean your _sheb’ika_, General,” he chuckled, teasing, but not mean, “I meant how are you feeling right now?”

Anakin was pretty sure his face was never not going to be red for the rest of his life. Had his Captain really just called his ass by that horrendously childish word? Ugh. Also, he wanted to ask how he was _feeling_? Now? In the middle of having his backside smacked like a _baby_? But Rex’s concern was radiating through the air around them. He wasn’t trying to make this worse, he was genuinely checking in to see if he was okay. It wasn’t like Rex had the Force to check his feelings non-verbally. Which meant Anakin had to use his words. _Ugh_. So Anakin swallowed the sarcastic reply that wanted to pop out of his mouth and answered sincerely.

“I’m really okay, Rex. Embarrassed, and my _shebs_ are stinging a bit, but okay,” Anakin said, shifting under the restraining hand a bit. Rex pressed down more firmly.

“Good, that’s good, General,” Rex replied, seeming to re-find his resolve.

And that calloused hand came back down. Anakin hissed a startled breath in, not having been quite prepared for the swat, but settled back over the desk, dropping his head into his crossed arms. Another dozen smacks passed, with his rear growing warmer and warmer. Rex paused for a moment.

“Halfway there, General. You’re doing very well,” he said, soothing. But that was all there was to that break. The smacks resumed, possibly going harder than before. They certainly stung more on already stinging skin. Anakin started to shuffle back and forth, trying to remain still and take what was coming to him. It wasn’t like Rex wasn’t being fair. He’d known, even before this, that the troops were upset by him not eating. They liked to be sure their General was well taken care of. And Anakin certainly didn’t like when Obi-Wan neglected himself. He would just have to be better about taking care of himself in the future.

“Almost done, General,” Rex said, not even stopping. Anakin felt his eyes tear up at the sting. He was sure his ass was glowing hot. Not able to take the burning sting, he bounced on his toes while his fingers dug into his elbows. Rex just shushed him, still petting his back. Two more smacks came down, noticeably harder to finish off his spanking. Anakin yelped, going up on his toes and coming half off the desk, before realizing it was over and dropping back down. A hand ended up in his slightly sweaty blond locks, petting soothingly. Rex was speaking softly.

“There you go, General. All done. All over now. You can just relax. No one is angry with you; we were only worried. And now we won’t have to worry, will we? No, you’ll eat when you’re supposed to and take good care of yourself so we can beat up those nasty Separatist _osi’yaim_,” Rex murmured.

Anakin took a deep breath before standing up, Rex letting his hand fall back to his side as he did. He turned to face his Captain but kept his eyes on his breastplate rather than his face, “Sorry, Rex,” he mumbled.

“Forgiven, General. You took your medicine bravely. That’s why you’re our General,” Rex said, tilting Anakin’s chin up with a fond smile.

***

Anakin settled into his quarters, gingerly sitting on his bunk. He’d stopped by the refresher after Rex left to have a look at his backside. To his disappointment, despite how much it had stung, his backside was only flushed a rosy pink. Which made his reaction all the more embarrassing, in his opinion. Not that Rex had for a moment made him feel small or bad. In fact, the color in his rear end made him feel safe and cared for in a way he hadn’t felt since leaving his mother.

But now he was settled in his bunk ready to sleep off the awkward evening. His tabards lay over the couch and his belt, saber still attached, hung from a hook by the door. His boots were one off one on when his door swished open and Obi-Wan stood in his doorway, arm already out of the sling, no doubt against Kix’s orders. There was a pensive look on his former Master’s face, which turned into a frown when his eyes fell on Anakin.

“Are you alright?” he demanded, “I felt you through our bond. You were upset and in pain earlier.”

Anakin’s mouth tugged into a reluctant smile, “And you? I seem to recall hearing a few yelps out of you in Medbay.”

Obi-Wan’s flushed immediately at the reminder, “I’m perfectly fine. Kix was poking a sore spot.”

“Was he really? That’s not what Rex said he was doing,” a full grin was on Anakin’s face now, alight with teasing. After all, his master had gotten smacked first and had more coming. This was prime teasing material.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied archly.

“Sure, you do. It involves a paddle and the smacks you got with it from Kix in Medbay,” Anakin chuckled, but stopped abruptly when he saw Obi-Wan’s face, “Oh come on now, Master! It’s only a spanking. Sure it hurts, but it’s not the end of the galaxy. It’s not like I didn’t get smacked, too. Rex was less than impressed with me skipping meals on our last campaign.”

Obi-Wan looked horrified, “Rex _hit you_ with that _vile_ thing, too?”

Anakin blinked, “No, Master. Rex spanked me with his hand. Apparently the paddle is for life threatening danger. Like chasing down Grievous by yourself. And that seems a little dramatic. He hardly hit me. He spanked me. And the jury is still out on whether I’d refer to Kix’s paddle as _vile_.”

Obi-Wan looked utterly baffled by his attitude. Had no one ever spanked him before? Surely not. While not the preferred method of discipline in the Temple, Anakin knew of several of his agemates who’d been spanked by their masters. And while Obi-Wan had preferred to set meditations and chores as punishments, corporal punishment wasn’t strange to their lineage. For Sith’s sake, Yoda had an awful habit of smacking anyone who annoyed him with his gimer stick!

But Obi-Wan was still staring at him like he’d grown a second head, so Anakin asked, “Master, surely you’ve been spanked before. I know it happens in the Temple.”  
Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, Anakin, no one has ever raised a hand to me. I’m given to understand that Master Dooku was rather liberal with corporal punishment during Qui-Gon’s apprenticeship, so he never practiced it in turn. And it’s forbidden in the creche. So it’s never come up.”

“Oh,” Anakin said, reaching for Obi-Wan’s hand, “Well it’s not a big deal. Mom used to use it on me. I mean, it’s important for slave kids to listen, so she was pretty strict. But I always knew she did it because she loved me, not to hurt me, you know? And I get the sense that’s what the Kix and Rex are doing. They’re worried about us, and they’re trying to make sure we take care of ourselves. The just want us to eat, sleep, get medical treatment as needed, and be safe. It’s not really about… whatever you’re thinking it’s about,” he watched Obi-Wan cautiously, but he ducked his head. So Anakin pulled him down to sit on the bunk with him and slung an arm over his shoulders. Obi-Wan yelped in surprise, stiffened under his arm like he always did, before giving in to the cuddle.

“I can talk to Rex for you, you know. If you’re really uncomfortable with this. They’re trying to get you to be safe and healthy, not traumatize you. If this won’t work for you, then we can figure something else out. But Obi-Wan, I think this could be good for you. You do pull crazy stunts in the field, and you don’t take care of yourself like you should. Maybe this could help you,” Anakin said quietly into his Master’s hair.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know,” Obi-Wan replied primly, “And you’re one to talk about insane stunts in the field.”

“Oh really? So it wasn’t you who fainted last month from lack of sleep?” Anakin teased.

“I’m sure you’re thinking of someone else,” Obi-Wan teased back gamely.

Anakin laughed, “Of course, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would never be caught dead falling over because he forgot that sleep was necessary for the human body. Tell you what though, I’ll talk to Rex. Maybe this will help you, maybe not. But I think having someone watching you and your back would be good for you. Even if you sometimes end up with a sore butt because of it.”

Obi-Wan shifted under his arm, tucking his very pink face into Anakin’s collarbone. That should not be that cute, Anakin thought. Obi-Wan being shy! Imagine that!

“I didn’t realize they were that worried. That they’d… you know!”

“Spank you?” Anakin offered.

“Yes! That!” Obi-Wan insisted from his hiding spot.

“Well you know, they care about us. A lot. And we’re both pretty stubborn when it comes to doing our duty. So I think they’ve been pretty frustrated for a while. Can I give you a bit of advice, though, oh wise Master of mine?”

Obi-Wan looked up, arching an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“Put the kriffing sling back on before one of the troops sees you. If Kix gets word you’re not following a medical directive… well you’re already in enough trouble,” Anakin chuckled.

Obi-Wan sulked at that, but he did indeed put the kriffing sling back on.

***

Rex and Cody were on the bridge when Anakin found them the next morning. He greeted them cheerfully and pulled them promptly into a nearby meeting room. He’d had a long talk with Obi-Wan the night before about what was and was not acceptable in this new arrangement their troops had proposed. And while Anakin was significantly more comfortable with it than Obi-Wan, they both had some boundaries to establish. And since Obi-Wan couldn’t speak the word “spanking” without turning into a tomato, Anakin had decided to handle it.

Rex and Cody both settled into at ease postures as Anakin stepped into the drab gray room. It was an improvement over the early days where Anakin couldn’t go five steps without having to tell some poor trooper, “At ease.” He gave them a cheerful grin and motioned for them to take a seat. He settled himself into a chair, making sure not to sit at the head of the table. This was a weird enough meeting without bringing rank dynamics into it.

“So. Yesterday was… something,” Anakin started awkwardly. Both men chuckled.

“You could say that, General. How is General Kenobi? He seemed a little rattled when I saw him last night. I was sure I saw him without his sling, but then he ducked into his quarters and it magically appeared. Usually General Kenobi has a better Sabacc face, but I’ve seen shinies who could pull off innocent better than him last night,” Cody smirked.

Anakin smirked back, “He was a little rattled, certainly. We talked about… how things went yesterday,” Anakin began. Sweet Force, he wasn’t doing any better than Obi-Wan would in his place! Pull it together, Skywalker! “We have some rules we’d like to establish, and despite Obi-Wan’s… reluctance, we’re not unwilling to work within uh… Protocol Nanny Clone.”

Obi-Wan’s outraged face when Anakin told him the name had been something he’d treasure for years. Not that he was going to share that with Rex and Cody. They’d get plenty of outraged faces from Obi-Wan, he was sure.

Rex and Cody traded a look before Rex spoke up, “We had figured you would be willing, considering your reaction last night. It seems reasonable to have your input on this project of ours, especially since General Kenobi’s reaction was… less than enthusiastic.”

Anakin had heard that Kix had gotten the door metaphorically slammed in his face when he went to check up on Obi-Wan this morning. While Anakin had found it funny that his master was acting like a youngling hiding from the healers in case they had a hypo hidden behind their backs, the troops had been worried. Especially Kix.

Cody continued with a slight frown, “While I never expected him to be excited about it, I didn’t think he’d be this upset, either.”

Anakin coughed, “Well, you see, the thing is…”

“General?” Rex prompted.

“Master Obi-Wan is… while he’s familiar with the concept of corporal punishment in theory, the uh, practical practice uh, is unfamiliar, that is to say…”

Cody mercifully cut him off, “No one’s spanked him before,” he stated, with a look of dawning comprehension.

“Yes,” Anakin stated, relieved. Rex and Cody traded another one of those speaking looks before turning back to Anakin.

“And what were General Kenobi’s… thoughts on the subject after the practical application?” Cody finally asked diplomatically.

“He was very much alarmed by the sudden introduction of it,” Anakin replied firmly, “While I don’t disagree that it has benefits, specifically for Obi-Wan, maybe the implementation was a bit abrupt?” There, Obi-Wan couldn’t have managed that better!

Rex frowned, “I’m sure Kix didn’t just jump in paddle first without at least talking to General Kenobi first.”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, “Actually, I’m pretty sure that’s not far off what actually happened. There may have been some scolding first, but I’m quite sure Obi-Wan did not see the endpoint that Kix was heading towards. It’s not like it’s the first time Kix has scolded Obi-Wan about being reckless. It was the first time it ended with Obi-Wan pants down and getting a paddle applied at the end.”

Cody shook his head, “Dammit, Kix, we agreed to handle this carefully. Rex, I’m going to strangle your _vod_.”

“Don’t let me stop you, Cody,” Rex replied dryly.

“Anyways,” Anakin cut in, “I talked to Obi-Wan about it last night. While he’s never experienced it, I have. And while we’re willing, very reluctantly in Obi-Wan’s case, to give this a trial run, there needs to be some boundaries.” Dear sweet Force, Cody had pulled out a datapad in preparation of taking notes like this was a battle briefing. Rex had folded his hand on the table and was giving Anakin his full attention.

“We’re listening, General,” Rex replied.

“Great! Uh, well, not great, just, uh…”

“General. It’s fine. We realize that you have a say in this, and while we sprung it on you unexpectedly, you’re handling it quite well. We’re more than willing to take your input, particularly as this is meant to be a results driven effort,” Cody smiled at Anakin softly.

Rex continued, “And from Cody’s research, the best results can be expected when both parties have input into the rules and consequences laid out. So please, tell us how this will work best for you two.”

Anakin took a deep breath, “Okay. That makes sense. So basically, while we’re comfortable with you two and maybe Kix and Helix punishing us for stuff, no one else gets to. I realize, more than Obi-Wan does, that much of the battalion is invested in this, but there’s chain of command to consider. And just us being familiar with you guys. You’re our commanders, we work with you day in and day out. We’d prefer it was you two. Kix and Helix are special cases. They get certain privileges when we’re confined to their Medbays, but other than that, it’s down to you two.”

Rex and Cody both nodded, Cody typing a parsec a minute as Anakin spoke. The record function on the datapad was also activated, and a separate file was open taking down what Anakin said word for word. Anakin had the sinking feeling that there was going to be a private SOP written for handling all this. He hoped Obi-Wan never found that out. Or if he did, Anakin hoped he was around to see his face. Obi-Wan’s second in command was a special breed. Well suited to Obi-Wan’s by-the-book ways, if he was honest, but there were days Anakin was extremely glad he’d ended up with Rex as his second and not Cody.

“This may sound obvious, but we want to clarify: this only happens behind closed doors. While there is limited privacy in a starship this tight, and even less on the field, whatever privacy you can manage, we expect to receive it. And the troopers who do overhear something keep their mouths shut. This doesn’t go beyond our battalions. And absolutely nothing happens in front of the Council. Obi-Wan is a High General. It could be damaging to his reputation if this gets out,” Anakin told the two seriously.

Rex and Cody nodded equally seriously, so Anakin continued, “And this isn’t something Obi-Wan asked me to talk to you about, but… he’s new to this. The dynamics involved in this are totally unfamiliar to him. He won’t automatically understand that you’re not angry with him and striking at him from an angry place. He needs you to talk to him about it. What to expect, what’s going to happen, why you’re spanking him. Hell, he can barely say the word ‘spanking’ without turning into a stuttering mess. Go easy. And maybe… save the paddle for later. I know you’d planned to give him a more, uh, thorough introduction to it when his arm is better, but in light of the circumstances, maybe start a little smaller?”

Cody looked up from his datapad and asked seriously, “How would you define ‘going easy’?”

Son of a Sith, Obi-Wan was going to kill him. On the other hand, if he didn’t say anything, it was likely to end with Obi-Wan way more upset than if he was just annoyed with Anakin for helping plan his doom. That decided it.

“Deal with it someplace he feels safe, like his quarters. No paddle this time. Talk to him seriously about what the rules are and what he can expect to happen if he breaks them. You know Obi-Wan, he likes to know the rules backwards and forwards, so he knows exactly how far they’ll bend before they break. And…” Anakin blushed hard. This was the part Obi-Wan would kill him for, “Put him over your lap to spank him. And cuddle him afterwards so he knows you’re not mad at him. As much as he denies it, touch is the language Obi-Wan understands best. He’ll protest and try to wiggle out of it, but he’s going to need it.”

Both of Cody’s eyebrows were near his hairline. Rex seemed similarly wide eyed. There was a long moment of silence before Cody spoke up.

“Are you sure, General? General Kenobi has never been as tactile as you or Commander Tano. It seems like that would be crossing a line.”

Anakin snorted, “And spanking him isn’t? All in, gentlemen. Trust me on this. Obi-Wan is going to be uncertain about all this. Reassurance through touch will be necessary.”

Cody cocked his head, “True. And you do know him best. We’ll trust your judgement on this. But that leaves us with you. You’ve spoken a good deal about what General Kenobi needs. What about you?”

Rex perked up a bit. Anakin flushed and squirmed in his chair, wanting to get up and pace to burn off the embarrassment, but forcing himself to stay seated and handle this like an adult. Rex pinned him with a knowing look and saved him the trouble.

“I think we did okay yesterday. And I will of course ensure your privacy is preserved, General. The only things we didn’t really cover are paddlings. But we can do that without Cody. I think he needs to talk to his General anyways.”

Cody nodded, “I do need to speak to General Kenobi. And Kix is getting my foot up his _shebs_ right after. Would you like me to leave my datapad for documentation purposes?”

Rex narrowed his eyes, “Far be it from me to prevent you from documenting your conversation with General Kenobi, _vod_.”

Cody smirked, “I have other datapads.”

“Get out, _vod_,” Rex growled playfully. Cody laughed quietly and excused himself. When the door shut behind him, Rex turned back to Anakin.

“I know you don’t want to talk about this, but I need to know what’s okay and what’s not. So rather than make you tell me in detail, I’m going to tell you what I plan on and you going to tell me okay or not okay. No questions asked. No arguing. Yes or no. Got it?” Anakin nodded in relief, “Okay. And if I don’t mention it now, it’s not going to happen. If something comes up to change that, we’ll talk about it. Okay?”

Anakin nodded, “Okay.”

Rex started like he was reading off a list of battle maneuvers, dispassionate and steady. That helped Anakin, if he was being honest. The less Rex treated this like it was weird, the less Anakin had to acknowledge that his clone Captain talking about how he was planning to spank him was absolutely kriffing weird.

“If I have to paddle you for doing something life threatening, pants and underwear are coming down. Okay or not okay?” Rex asked, and Anakin’s face caught fire. But he cleared his throat and answered.

“Okay.”

“Good. While we’re on the subject, the paddle itself. Okay or not okay?”

Very reluctantly this time after hearing Obi-Wan call it _vile_, or all things, Anakin answered, “Okay.”

But because Rex was paying attention, he pursued the subject, “You don’t seem sure.”

At that, Anakin relaxed a little. Rex really cared about his answers, “It’s kind of intimidating. I haven’t actually seen the paddle, and Obi-Wan was pretty clearly put off by it. I’m not sure what I’m agreeing to, to be honest.”

Rex smiled reassuringly, “It’s made of a recycled piece of thigh armor, trimmed down and smoothed off. Light weight, stings like hell. Not much bigger than my hand. If, no, when, knowing you, General, it comes up, we’ll try it and talk about it again after. I let Cody give it a try on me. It’s not unbearable or anything. Just not something you want applied to your _shebs_.”

Anakin was more relaxed this time when he said, “Okay.”

“Good. I’d prefer to call you by your name when we’re dealing with an infraction to avoid weird chain of command issues. Okay or not okay?”

“Okay. Rex, you can call me by my name anytime we’re in private. I understand the military reasons for not doing so in front of the troops, but I’d like to think we’re friends. Friendly enough that you care enough to spank me for not taking care of myself, for kriff’s sake,” Anakin grinned. Rex grinned back.

“Okay, Anakin. If you’re sure. Next item. You mentioned cuddles for General Kenobi but not yourself. It occurs to me that it might do you some good as well. Okay or not okay?”

Anakin shifted, unsure. It was one thing to ask for someone else, but himself? “I, Rex, uh…”

Rex looked at him, came to the correct conclusion, and cut him off, “Anakin, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it. The only thing we’re deciding right now is if you are comfortable with it. So you don’t have to explain your answer. Just tell me: is it okay for me to give you a hug after I spank your backside for the next fool thing you do?”

Anakin, little red in the face, ducked his head and said, “Yeah, that’s okay, Rex.”


	2. Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan paced up and down his quarters. Not very effectively, he must note, as they were very small. At least in the privacy of his own quarters he could remove that stupid sling Kix had all but tied him in. He ran a hand through his hair, then down his face. What had he been thinking, letting Anakin talk him into this? Letting his Commander smack him like a child? He was a Jedi Master! General of the Third Systems Army! Member of the Jedi Council! Not a recalcitrant youngling with an attitude problem.

But Anakin had never been so convincing as when he spoke sincerely and from the heart. His words about his men who genuinely cared about him, cared enough to draw a line in the sand and pull him up short, had moved him. So few had been willing. Qui-Gon had, for all that he’d never raised a hand to him. He’d hardly needed to, as Obi-Wan had hardly been the type of youngling to push an authority figure. He’d used the same methods in raising Anakin and had honestly been surprised when they were met with mixed results at best. His mother, he’d never even known that she was the sort to physically chastise her child. It made sense. A spoiled slave child might run into deadly consequences from an impatient master. Being strict, even if it meant striking her child, made sense. No, not striking him, _spanking_ him. Ugh. That word, even alone in his own thoughts mortified him!

Obi-Wan stopped his pacing and tried to release his conflicted feelings and racing thoughts into the Force. He needed to find calm. His thoughts bouncing from topic to topic would hardly allow him to form a coherent plan of action, not only to deal with this giant pile of bantha poodoo that had dropped on his doorstep, but to run the war they were currently withdrawing from. With their most recent campaign tied up, they should be reaching Alderaan for a resupply, then receiving their next orders.

Obi-Wan settled on his bunk to meditate. He reached for the Force, let it sooth the worst of his anxious thoughts, then began to dissect his own feelings. He began with the incident with Kix, walling off possible future events for later consideration. Mulling through his impressions, mostly he felt shocked, hurt, and embarrassed about the swats he'd received from Kix. When he'd bent over the bed in Medbay, he'd honestly thought he was just getting a hypo in his rear, as he'd tuned out Kix's scolding several minutes prior. The first swat had been beyond shocking. The following swats and the hand on his back holding him down had brought anger and a feeling of betrayal.

Obi-Wan considered those feelings carefully, felt the shape of them, learned what lessons he could from them, and released them into the Force. It was like lancing an infected wound, still tender, but no longer likely to cause major problems. And he had to take some of the blame. Certainly he shouldn't have been ignoring Kix, routine as his scoldings were. Obi-Wan could feel the genuine fear for him that drove the lectures he administered to Obi-Wan and all his other patients. It was unfair of Obi-Wan to dismiss him just because he found the lectures tedious.

Now Anakin. Well, Anakin and Rex. Obi-Wan found Anakin's casual attitude towards Rex spanking him baffling at best and likely to inspire a protective rage in himself at worst. Though really, Obi-Wan knew much of Anakin's reaction was an affectation. Underneath the light teasing, he could feel embarrassment, but also a warm sense of affection and safety. So while he might not approve of anyone striking his former Padawan, as long as _Anakin_ didn't object, Obi-Wan had no right to interfere.

Next, he had to deal with the fact that he had consented, in a moment of what was certainly utter masochistic stupidity, to allow more of the same corporal discipline to befall his person. Obi-Wan took several deep breaths before beginning to dissect that pile of poodoo.

First things first. Obi-Wan sought guidance in the Force on whether that decision would have negative repercussions for him if he continued down this path. Long minutes passed where Obi-Wan felt no dire warnings from the Force. And the reverse? If he backed out of the agreement? No strong warnings there, either, though he felt it would negatively impact his relationship with his Commander. Which, of course, made sense. Cody would perceive his backing out as him deciding to disregard the troop's concern. And Anakin? Anakin might back out as well, thinking Master would think less of him if he continued to allow it. And while it may soothe the snarling, protective fire in Obi-Wan's chest to have Anakin no longer subjected to such discipline, it clearly was something that Anakin felt positively about. A middle ground might be possible, but that could be considered after he finished his meditations.

Now the tricky part: unraveling the anxious ball of upset that were his feelings about being spanked again. He tried teasing one feeling at a time out of the snarl, but it remained stubbornly tangled. So Obi-Wan reverted to a simple visualization exercise he'd been taught as a youngling. He pictured bending over willingly to receive such a punishment again. The first thing that struck him was fear. Fear of pain? Fear of humiliation? Yes, both those things, but more the fear of making himself so vulnerable to someone else. Vulnerability was something Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi rarely had cause to feel.

But there was more than simple fear in that tangle of feelings, and try as he might, Obi-Wan could not parse out what all he was feeling. With a sigh of frustration, he gave up for the moment. He needed to ready himself for the day ahead. Paperwork, mostly, since he was on restricted duties till his shoulder healed. He was sure to put on his sling after dressing, Anakin’s warning ringing in his ears.

A knock came at his door shortly after he finished readying himself for the day. Obi-Wan stretched out his Force senses, and recognized Cody outside. He took a deep breath. Surely it was just business as usual. Obi-Wan could be professional, even if he was now aware that his Commander had hatched the plan which had him sitting lightly the previous evening. Hmm. Perhaps some of those unidentified feelings involved his Commander? Obi-Wan could sort that out later. For now he went to his door and opened it.

"Good morning, General. May I come in?"

Obi-Wan stepped out of the doorway, allowing his Commander access. A datapad was tucked under one arm and balanced on his hands was a tray. Obi-Wan's preferred ration bar and a streaming thermos of tea were on it, along with caf for Cody and ration bars for himself. A pair of local fruits from the last planet they'd been on were available as well, which was a treat the two of them picked up for each other as often as possible in the field. Fresh food was scarce on the battle front, fruit even more so. A peace offering if he'd ever seen one. Obi-Wan noted Cody eying his sling with approval, though he was discreet enough not to say anything.

"I thought we could go over the resupply lists this morning," Cody said, settling the tray on Obi-Wan's desk. Still suspicious, Obi-Wan picked up his tea in his free hand and settled behind his desk.

The three quarters of an hour that followed were pleasant enough, with the pair of them going over all of the supply lists and coming up with prioritized items from each area of interest that absolutely had to be picked up on Alderaan, those that could possibly wait, and those that were low priority but needed to be acquired at some point. They were wrapping up the paperwork when Cody paused, looking at the plates to the side of Obi-Wan’s desk.

Obi-Wan followed Cody’s gaze and saw his own untouched plate, before turning back to Cody, eyebrow raised. Cody tilted his head, considering, before grabbing Obi-Wan’s plate and setting it in front of Obi-Wan, giving him a pointed look. Cody’s own plate was empty, as he had nibbled on the food while they went over the lists.

“Eat, General,” Cody commanded quietly, “We have more to talk about, and it’ll go better if you have a full stomach.”

A silent battle of wills ensued, a raised eyebrow meeting another incredulously raised eyebrow. Knots tied up Obi-Wan’s stomach, nerves running up and down his back like he was about to enter a battlefield. But the tension was broken by his Commander quirking his lip.

“Really, General? Is this the hill you want to die on?”

And no, no it wasn’t. Obi-Wan dropped his eyes to the plate, the food selected with care for Obi-Wan’s tastes. Really, if he thought about it, Cody had clearly meant this as a gift to smooth the conversation they were doubtless going to have. Along with his favorite tea, it was a kind and thoughtful gesture. So Obi-Wan picked up the ration bar, opened it, and nibbled on a corner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cody smiling at him, before turning back to his datapad and letting Obi-Wan eat in peace.

Two ration bars and three bites of Muja later, Cody looked back up at him, “Ready to talk now, General?”

Swallowing hard around a bite that suddenly had the density of a rock in his mouth, Obi-Wan picked up a datapad and gave it an apparently casual perusal, “If you’re referring to the after action reports due next week, I’ve made a start on typing up my perspective.”

Cody gave him a somewhat incredulous look, “No, that’s not what we need to discuss next, General.”

A little desperately, Obi-Wan grabbed another datapad, not even checking the contents before he continued, “Then perhaps the trooper reassignment lists? I think Shaak Ti has sent us the lists of available troopers and their specialties from Kamino.”

Cody was slowly shaking his head, slowly changing from incredulous to amused. Obi-Wan set down the pad he’d never even turned on and grabbed another at random and looked to it for a topic, “Then should we discuss the report on… Kashyyyk biodiversity and the effects on troop deployment…?” Why was that even on his desk? They weren’t even _going_ to Kashyyyk.

His Commander seemed to be smothering a laugh into his fist, “While I’m sure those are all… fascinating conversational topics, perhaps we can discuss them after we’ve covered the topic you’re going to great lengths to avoid,” before Obi-Wan could cut him off, Cody acknowledged the bantha in the room, “Your spanking.”

Obi-Wan wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Or maybe just Cody, “Cody,” Obi-Wan muttered, his face in his hands, “Really? Do we have to?”

Cody cocked his head, smiling gently, “I think we do, General, unless we want a repeat of yesterday, where you were unprepared for what was happening and then avoided every trooper on the _Resolute_ like the plague.”

Not lifting his head but peering out between his fingers, he said, “Didn’t Anakin cover all this _specifically_ so I wouldn’t have to?”

Lips twitching with a smile, Cody replied, “He did. That, unfortunately for you, doesn’t mean we don’t have to talk. It only shortens the conversation.”

Obi-Wan groaned in frustration but submitted to the inevitable. There was no way Cody would let this go, “Fine. What do we need to talk about?”

“Rules, for one. Consequences, for another,” Cody stated, fiddling with his datapad. Obi-Wan could see a document open up with bullet-pointed topics, and he felt horror creeping over him. He was doomed, “And what to expect when Helix clears you tomorrow.”

Suspicious, Obi-Wan muttered, “What do you mean, tomorrow?”

Cody looked startled, “I had thought either Kix or General Skywalker would have told you.”

“Told me what?”

“You didn’t think four paddle swats was the end of the discussion about the Grievous incident, did you? We held back till you shoulder healed up. You’re due twenty-six more paddle swats for that incident. In addition, you missed two meals and three nights of sleep on that campaign. You’re due quite the spanking tomorrow,” Obi-Wan’s horror grew and his stomach twisted nauseously as Cody casually listed what sounded like enough spanking to make it so he never sat down again.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan started, but trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run. He wanted to immediately call off any agreement he’d made in a moment of weakness and go back to a purely professional relationship with his second in command, and damn the consequences.

But Cody was watching him, and he reached out a hand, laying it on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Calm down, General… Obi-Wan. It’ll be okay. I would never give you more than you can handle. Yes, your backside is going to be very hot and sore when I’m done, but I would never cause you harm. Deep breaths, now,” Cody hesitated, then continued, “Anakin recommended I not use the paddle this time. I was unsure about that, because I wanted to start as I mean to go on, and I do intend to use that paddle any time you put your life in danger unnecessarily. But since this will be your first real spanking, perhaps I can make an exception.”

Simultaneous relief and horror were rushing through Obi-Wan, and he couldn’t unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth long enough to say anything, much less anything coherent. After a moment, Cody continued.

“Perhaps we could work out a way to set you mind at ease,” Cody said slowly, “I’ve researched the topic thoroughly. Are you familiar with the concept of a safeword or gesture?”

Mutely Obi-Wan shook his head, still unable to force out words between his teeth.

Cody referred to his datapad a moment before continuing, clearly verifying his data before speaking, “A safeword is a word used in place of ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or ‘too much’ in a scenario where one might say those things without really meaning them. A safe gesture serves a similar function when speaking is difficult or impossible,” Cody paused thoughtfully, “Perhaps we could set up several non-verbal cues, since speaking about this is difficult for you in general.”

There was a small silence while Cody seemed to mull things over, and Obi-Wan tried to get his rebellious tongue to work. Finally Cody broke the moment by reaching out for Obi-Wan’s hand and wrapping it around his own wrist.

“Squeeze, Obi-Wan,” Cody commanded, then continued after Obi-Wan complied, “A squeeze is yes or ok. It doesn’t have to be my wrist, wherever you can reach is fine. Two taps, now,” and Obi-Wan raised a couple fingers, curled them, and tapped Cody’s wrist, “Good, now that’s no or stop. Understand?” Cody smiled when Obi-Wan squeezed his wrist in reply.

Cody’s face rapidly turned serious, “But Obi-Wan, I’m trusting you with your safe gesture. You should use it if you need it, but only if you need it. Using it will call halt to you spanking, and we’ll talk about why you felt the need to use it. But that doesn’t mean you get out of your punishment, only that the way things were being handled was wrong for you. Do you understand?”

Obi-Wan finally forced out words, “I think so, Cody.”

“Good. Now, rules,” Obi-Wan groaned, but with a small smile, Cody continued, “Nothing too arduous, I promise. Only two,” a more serious look crossed his Commander’s face, and Cody reached out to touch his arm hesitantly, as if fearing to cross a line, “Obi-Wan, these rules, these spankings, you know they’re because we care about you and want you safe, right?”

Startled at the non-sequitur, Obi-Wan looked at the hand on his arm before slowly placing his own hand over Cody’s, “I… I do know that, Cody, and I never would have even considered saying yes to all this if I thought you had any other reason.”

Something seemed to relax and soften around Cody’s eyes, and the hand on his arm gave a squeeze before letting go, “Okay, General. Rules. Rule one, no doing anything that would endanger your health. This includes but is not limited to: skipping meals, skipping sleep, not reporting to medical when injured, or risking your life unnecessarily. You will find I take a particularly dim view of the last two. _Suvarir_?”

Obi-Wan had the most ridiculous urge to squirm guiltily where he sat. Cody’s tone was absolutely no nonsense. His backside tingled at the implied threat, “I understand, Cody.”

“That’s good. Rule two is simple: no lying about breaking rule one. You make a mistake, then you own up to it. No using those negotiator skills to wiggle around it because you don’t want a sore bottom,” a knowing glint entered Cody’s eye, “But I’m sure you would never turn those negotiator skills on an ally, right General?”

Feeling unfairly caught out, Obi-Wan muttered, “No, Cody.”

“Good. Because I would hate to have to wash your mouth out with soap, then make whatever spanking you were due worse than it would have been.”

Obi-Wan felt himself immediately flush and turn a wide-eyed look on Cody. He could not believe the words that just came out of his Commander’s mouth! Wash out his… no! Surely not! Cody had to be bluffing. But Cody moved on before he could clarify.

“Well then, if that’s taken care of, we might as well take care of your spanking.”

Obi-Wan’s brain short circuited. He swallowed very hard, then said, “Commander, I was sure I heard you say that you were waiting for Helix to…”

Cody gave him a gentle smile, then stood up, setting his datapad aside, before striding around the desk and into Obi-Wan’s personal space, “I most certainly wouldn’t use the paddle on you without getting clearance from Helix. But since I’ve decided against paddling you this time, we can get any unpleasantness out of the way. I even spoke to Helix about it first, and he told me so long as I was careful not to let your shoulder jerk around and didn’t use the paddle, there was no reason I couldn’t spank you today.”

Obi-Wan was torn between two warring impulses. Delay by any means possible, which meant arguing that he should take the paddling after all, and the impulse to avoid getting paddled at all costs. Unfortunately, this meant that in his indecision, Cody had managed to get him out of his chair and begin towing him towards his bunk (doom?) with very little resistance.

“Now, Obi-Wan, will you take down your leggings and lie over my lap, or do I need to do it for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear sweet Force, this chapter was like birthing a child. I may go back and edit it at some point, as I kind of spat it out in little chunks as my brain let me write it. I'm not sure it flows as smoothly as I'd like. I think the next chapter should be easier since I genuinely love writing spanking scenes, and not so much on the dialogue and set up scenes. This is also why I've never written a beginning scene to a disciplinary relationship in detail. Happy Thanksgiving to those of you celebrating! With luck the next chapter should come out much faster. And don't worry, I've got at least two one-shot or two shot stories planned for this series, so even though this fic is three chapters, this is not the end!

**Author's Note:**

> So. This has been bouncing around my head for a while. There's more, but I'm not sure how quickly it's going to be put up as it isn't written yet. There are several more scenes I want to get to, most from Obi-Wan or Cody's perspective, but Anakin was being loud, so he got the first chapter. By all means comment if you've got more ideas, maybe it'll rattle loose a plot bunny or two. Thanks for reading!


End file.
